Always there
by thousand-miles
Summary: Bobby goes with Alex to her OBGYN appointmen


Title: Always there

Author: thousandmiles

Rating: K

Spoilers: I guess S3 where we know Alex is pregnant.

Summary: Bobby goes with Alex to her OBGYN appointment.

A/N: Felt like writing something sweet and this idea has been in my head for a while now. It needed to be written otherwise I can't concentrate on His Claim, Her Claim. I don't know if this is all accurate, but there's not much information so I guess the ultrasound bit should be all right. I only used what I've seen on tv. And I know it's OOC, but I just wanted it to be sweet and have them share a moment in time.

**Always there**

"Goren." He answered his phone, already putting his shoes on, guessing it was work.

"Hi, Bobby."

He immediately recognized the familiar female voice on the other side. "Eames, is something wrong?" Ever since he knew she was pregnant he worried about her more, watched her closely for any disturbing signs. He also watched _her_, watched the changes in her body, watched how she grew and how beautiful she looked to him. He could admit only to himself that secretly when he was alone in his apartment he imagined how it would be if he and Alex shared the experience together. Usually that thought brought him much sorrow that he quickly thought about other things.

"No… I'm all right." A silence fell between them and Bobby was unsure of what to say. "Cassie and Michael called me. They can't make it tomorrow for my appointment at the OBGYN. I… I really don't want to go alone."

"You want me to go with you?" He was surprised she would ask him.

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to. It's just…."

"I'll be there. I'll clear it with Deakins. What time should I pick you up?" He would do anything for her and if it meant going to the OBGYN, then he would go.

"Ten, My appoint is at ten thirty."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Try to get some sleep, you need it." If it wasn't for the fact that the conversation was done over the phone, one would think it was a husband being concerned about his wife and unborn child. But both knew the truth even if they both might dream about possibilities.

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked the following morning as he stood in her living room.

"Yeah."

She was quiet, too quiet in his opinion. He'd seen her after she'd gone to the OBGYN. She was always quiet. Sometimes he wondered if at those times she regretted her decision. Placing her hand on her lower back he lead her to the door. How awkward the appointment might get, he was going to be supportive of her and let her know that she could count on him.

Alex was lying on the table, her hands protectively placed over her belly. Bobby was beside her pacing and fidgeting with his hands. He was uncomfortable and it was understandable. She was grateful he was with her. She couldn't face the appointments alone. She usually got emotional. The realization of how much she loved the little life that was growing inside her, always hit her at these times. With that came the unbelievable sadness of the thought she had to give him away. She always tried to tell herself how happy her sister would be. When her sister and brother-in-law accompanied her to the appointments she always had to keep her emotions in check, not wanting them to see her pain. Now… she didn't have to try, she knew Bobby would understand.

As he passed her again, she grabbed his hand, making him stop by her side. "Thank you." She placed his hand on her belly, wanting to share the moment with him. She was about to say something when the door opened and a man in a white coat walked in.

"Good morning.." The man looked from his paper to the couple. ".. Mr. and Mrs. Eames. My name is dr. Sheridan…"

"Where's Dr. Nickelson?" Alex asked, for the moment ignoring the doctor's words.

"She had an emergency. I'm taking over. I hope you don't mind. Now let's get started. Everything all right with you, Mrs. Eames? Any complaints?"

"No, I'm fine." She thought about correcting the doctor, telling him that she wasn't married to the man standing next to her, who still had his hand on her stomach.

"And Mr. Eames, has she been eating well? And resting?" Dr. Sheridan grabbed a chair, rolled it next to the patient and sat down.

His first thought was to clarify things to the doctor, but he realized he didn't mind. And so he went along. "Yeah she's eating well. Resting… I wish she would rest more, but with a little bit pressure she usually realizes she has to rest. I always tell her I want her to take good care of herself and the little one. That always seems to do the trick."

The doctor was busy taking Alex's blood pressure so that he missed the looks Alex and Bobby were giving each other. Alex was surprised that he hadn't told the doctor the truth. She'd been sure he would have. She decided to let herself enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted. She could deal with the pain later on. For now she could live with the what if.

Bobby surprised her by running his hand softly over her hair. The tenderness is his eyes brought tears to her eyes. She hated that she was so much more emotional, that a small gesture by Bobby, could bring her to tears. But the next gesture was her undoing. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and rubbed her shoulder. As if he knew how much this was taken of her and he probably did because he was the one person who truly knew her.

"Let's see how the baby's doing, all right?" The doctor put some gel on Alex's stomach and placed the probe on it. Turning on the small TV he searched for the baby and quickly found it. "There we are." The following minutes were silent except from a few hums from the doctor.

Bobby was intrigued by what he saw on the small screen. That was the life that lived inside his Alex. It looked so… small. Bobby's eyes seemed to widen when he heard the baby's heart beat. Alex smiled, seeing the awe on her partner's face. She grabbed his and squeezed it lightly. "Is everything okay, doctor?"

"Everything is fine. You're baby's looking very healthy. The heart beat is strong and steady. Do you wish to know the sex?"

Her regular doctor had asked the same question the last time. Then they had declined. Her sister and brother-in-law didn't want to know. But Alex did want, yet had agreed with her family. Now she could find out. Looking up at Bobby she saw his eager face and he nodded.

"Yes please."

"It's a boy."

"A boy." She repeated the doctor's words. She was having a baby boy. This time she could not hold back her tears.

"He's beautiful, Alex." Bobby whispered. His eyes were still on the screen, but when he heard a small sob from his partner he quickly looked at her. His heart went out to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Like it was the most natural thing to do he kissed her hair. "I know." He whispered to her.

The doctor was silent, letting the soon to be parents enjoy their moment. They made an odd couple. He was unusually tall and she was a petite woman. With the man it was as if he'd never been to an appointment with his wife before. And in the woman's eyes he saw happiness, but also an underlying sadness that he didn't understand.

"Would you like a copy of the recording we just made?"

"Yes, please." Bobby eagerly said. Then he quickly looked at Alex. "If… that's all right with you."

She gave him a small nod and a smile. His eyes showed his gratitude.

The doctor wiped the gel from Alex's stomach. "Okay. Well Mr. and Mrs. Eames I wish you good luck with everything and maybe we will meet again." After shaking hands with the couple he left them alone. "The front desk will have a copy ready for you. Take your time." He closed the door behind him, leaving Bobby and Alex alone.

"That was… incredible, Alex." His voice was soft as if he didn't want the moment to pass by.

"I know."

"Some day Alex… some day this will be for you and you won't have to go through this pain. I promise." He pulled her into his arms as he saw her small body shaking. She put her arms around his waist and clung to him as if she was trying to draw the strength that she needed from him.

He gave her all the time she needed to get her strength back. He simply comforted her, stroking her back and holding close. Soon her sobs ended and her shakes subsided. "Okay, now?" He asked, pulling her slightly back to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just give me a moment okay?"

"I'll be at the front desk." With one last long look her left her alone. She would get through this, of that he was sure. He would make sure she would. He would catch her when she threatened to fall. He would be her anchor.

At the front desk he was handed the copy of the ultrasound. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." He looked at the disc as if he was seeing the image again. He felt a small hand slip into his.

"Let's go back to work."

Together they walked out the hospital. "Here's the disc." Bobby held it out for her as they stood in the elevator.

"No, you keep it. I already have one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." He linked his fingers with hers for a moment. As the elevator doors opened and they made their way through the lobby they both realized that outside reality waited for them.

**The End**


End file.
